


Broken World

by Yukihime_Tsukino



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blood and Violence, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukihime_Tsukino/pseuds/Yukihime_Tsukino
Summary: No matter how much he tried, Adrien knew something was wrong. He could only see chaos and destruction everywhere he went. He hated his parents. He felt sick. He felt wrong.He could do nothing to change this. Nothing.He already lost all hope and could only watch the world destroyed itself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Broken World

There was a saying, time is a curious thing. It changed everything. No one knew how, but it did. It reshaped the lands. It hid thousands of secrets. But, just like the passing sun casted its orange light on the world, freeing the slumbering denizen of night. Time could not keep the truth for long. Adrien believed this. He kept it close to his heart. A weird conviction, one could say. He ignored the endless whisperings in his ears. He knew something was wrong. What was it?

Adrien stood on the door. His body was stone rigid. His gaze fell on Emilie's humming figure. Bitter taste of bile filled his mouth. He felt repulsive. Weird. He took a step back, leaving the music room.

“Oh. Adrien.”

Adrien flinched from the sound. He took a deep breath and faced Emilie. A strained smile on his lips. “Yes, Mother?”

“Look what I made!” said Emilie as raised a piece of unrecognizable mess of yarn. She put it down and sheepishly smiled. “It’s a mess. But, it’s better than yesterday.”

Something was tingling in the back of his head as Adrien looked at the mess. He swallowed it. “That’s great! Maybe you can take Father’s place,” cheered Adrien. 

Emilie let out a laugh. Her eyes lighted up brighter than the stars. “I wouldn’t,” said Emilie as she tried to pat the wrinkle out from the yarn. “Your father will be very upset if I take his joy. And, designing is not my forte.”

“Pity. I think you can do great,” said Adrien as he tried to look for an escape.

“Really? Then, I’ll make you one for your birthday,” said Emilie, not noticing the look of horror on Adrien’s face. “It’ll be a great replacement for your old scarf.”

“No!” snapped Adrien. Rude. His face became guarded. His eyes were feral. Barbarous! Every muscle of his body was screaming to run and hide the scarf. 

Suddenly, a firm hand landed on Adrien’s shoulder, startling him. He turned around with one of his raised ready to attack in a shape of claw. His lips raised into a vicious snarl. He looked at the offender. It was his father, Gabriel. Absurd. He should have calmed down after noticing it was only his father. Yet, he looked ready to attack Gabriel. His gaze was colder than the arctic. What was wrong with him?!

“Adrien,” snapped Emilie. Her eyes were wide in fear. Alas, her voice did nothing to Adrien. His gaze never faltered from Gabriel. 

“What do you think you’re doing?" asked Gabriel with a clipped and cold tone. He was indifferent facing the storm of fury in front of him. It was like Adrien was just an unruly kid throwing a temper tantrum.

Adrien ignored the question. His mind worked a thousand miles, telling him to stand down. Better listened to it. Yet, he refused to listen. His heart told him to run, to fight his way out, to not trust Gabriel. He listened to it. Why? 

A gentle touched Adrien's shoulder. Like cold water, it snapped him out from whatever trance he was in. He turned to face Emilie. She looked at him with worry and fear in her eyes. Guilt and shame started to settle in him, drowning the unreasonable anger and hate inside. He slowly put down his hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Emilie as he caressed Adrien's cheek. "Is everything okay?"

Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm fine," lied Adrien. He wanted nothing but to push her hand away and ran. He bit his cheek, trying to stop his shudders of disgust. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Adrien between his teeth, "Just tired."

Emilie looked behind Adrien and glared at Gabriel. "Gabby, give him some breaks. You're putting too much pressure on him."

"It was for his own good, love," argued Gabriel. His body language gentled towards Emilie. He looked at her full of love. 

"Yes, but look at him. He's been acting weird and hallucinating lately," snapped Emilie. 

Adrien ignored the argument between his parents. He looked down on the floor and gulped. Cracked, unstable, and stained with blood. It was missing some pieces, creating many holes. Big and small. He peered down the gaping holes. A huge dark cavern opened its dark mouth to Adrien. Broken fixtures of lights and cables everywhere. The ground was covered in white like snow. No, not snow. Dead white butterflies. In the middle laid a lady in red. She had wings of dark red behind her. Beautiful. Her bluebell eyes locked on Adrien. He was entranced. 

Adrien's heart beat thunderously inside him. His hand was clammy. His ears were ringing. The world went dark. The floor was gone. He was floating without a purpose. Tossed up and down in the air. Bile rose in his throat. Yet, he could not pull his eyes away from the lady. Then, and only then, he was yanked down to the cave, to the lady, as if she was the gravity. He stopped and hovered a few inches away from her. 

Anger, grief, and love surged inside Adrien. His heart felt like it was going to burst at any moment with all the swirling emotions inside. His hand was shaking as he raised it to touch the lady in red. Yet, he stopped. He was afraid. Fear of destroying this odd moment of peace and grief. He trailed his eyes on the lady and bit his lips, stopping him from screaming or sobbing. She was covered in blood. 

How foolish of him not noticing that the lady was gone. Indeed she was beautiful and majestic, but her eyes were like two orbs of gems. Beautiful, cold, and lifeless. Her skin was smooth as cold marble. She was dead. 

Adrien raised his eyes to the lady's face. What more he wished for? For the lady to wake up? Fool. The dead could not return to the land of living. Death had claimed their souls. Rising them would destroy the balance. The living and the death could not be together for it would bring pain and suffering. Yet, Adrien could not stop yearning for her to join him. He gazed at her beauty, carving it into his memory.

"Run."

Adrien startled. He looked at the lady's lips, slightly open. His heart was hammering inside. He turned to look at her eyes. Still the same. He looked down on the lady's lips. 

"Run," whispered the lady. The word came out like a whisper in the wind. Breathless and silent. 

Adrien opened his mouth, wanting nothing but to know the reason for the lady's death. Yet, a hand laid on his shoulder. And, the lady was gone. Everything was gone. He only found cold gray marble in front of him. He raised his head and looked around. No cave, no broken cable, no butterflies, no lady in red. Nothing. He was back in the mansion. 

"Adrien."

He turned around and found his parents worrying over him. No. Only Emilie was looking at him with worry. Gabriel was nothing but a cold and unmoving man, like marble. Adrien swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. 

Emilie took a step towards him. Her hands were shaking, eyes were full of fear and worry. Yet, she stayed strong for Adrien. Such a great mother. "Let's get you treated. You're bleeding," said Emilie as she tried to coax Adrien to follow her. 

Adrien looked down at his hand. Finally, noticing the blood. Yet, he felt numb. He only felt cold and empty. His body was drenched in sweat. He felt sick. 

Emilie bit her lips and took another step. She stood face to face at Adrien. She touched his face, so gentle, like she was touching a fragile porcelain doll. She gave him an encouraging smile, trying to tell him that everything was going to be okay. 

Adrien slapped Emilie's hand away. "Stay away from me!" screamed Adrien. The force of his slap pushed Emile away, making her stumble back. 

"Adrien!" snapped Gabriel. He walked towards Adrien full of fury. "How dare you?" hissed Gabriel. He gritted his teeth and glared at Adrien. "How dare you hit your mother? I raised you better than this."

Adrien raised his gaze to Gabriel. His ears were ringing. His heart was hammering inside. Cold sweat was trickling down on the back of his neck. Yet, he refused to back down. "Raised me? Don't make me laugh, Father," spat Adrien. "You don't raise me. You never make time for me. I'm nothing but a puppet to you."

Emilie gasped behind Gabriel. She immediately stood between the warring men of her family. Both hands were pushing them apart. "Adrien, Gabriel, please, stop this," begged Emilie. 

"Don't touch me," said Adrien as he pushed Emilie's hand away from him. 

"Do not speak to your mother like that," said Gabriel. His eyes were burning with fury. He clenched and unclenched his hands. 

"Or what? You're going to hit me? Kill me?" hissed Adrien. The ringing in his ears became louder and louder. 

Gabriel took a sudden deep breath. He looked at Adrien with disbelief. A glint of fear and worry entered his eyes, yet it went as soon as it came. His gaze hardened. Harsh lines settled on his face. He raised his hand. 

Adrien watched the change carefully. Every twitch in Gabriel's body. His body taut for action. Yet, he could not stop the ringing in his ears. He took a deep breath to calm his raging heart. He took a glance at Emilie's begging face. He yearned and repulsed by her. Such conflicting emotions. In that moment, a loud hit landed on Adrien's face. He fell down on the floor in a loud thump. Had no one taught this kid to pay attention to his enemy? To never take his eyes away?

Adrien wiped the corner of his lips and found blood. He raised his head and gazed on Gabriel's furious face. He sneered at him. 

"Gabriel! How could–" said Emilie. She opened and closed her mouth, loss in words. She screamed at Gabriel and hit his shoulder. She turned to Adrien and kneeled. She raised her hand to the emerging bruise on his cheek. "Sweetie, are you–"

Adrien pushed Emilie's hand and stood up. He learned from his mistake and never took his eyes away from Gabriel. He took a sudden deep breath as he glared at his father. Gabriel was covered in purple. He blinked and it was gone. The ringing in his ears became louder and clearer. 

"Run!" whispered this unknown voice in his ears. "Run!" Repeating the same word as the lady in red.

"How dare you?" hissed Gabriel. 

"I? Shouldn't it be you, Father?" sneered Adrien. He raised his bloodstained hand towards Gabriel. "You hit me. You."

Adrien trailed the corner of his lips with the same bloodstained hand. He smirked. It was feral. Like a wild cat ready to pounce its prey. "What would the media say?" said Adrien mockingly.

"Please, stop this. L-let just talk," begged Emilie. To whom she said it? Adrien? Gabriel? Or both? Lady, Gabriel just hit your husband. Talk to your husband, for God's sake!

"You," said Gabriel. His face was purple. One hand pointed at Adrien, shakingly. The other hand clenched beside him. 

"I what?" asked Adrien. He turned his eyes to his mother, once again. Had you not learnt from your mistake? Tears welled in her green eyes. Her body was frail and weak as if a wisp would break her. Her mouth opened in a silent beg. Guilt bloomed in his heart, but he swallowed it. He looked at Gabriel full of hatred and anger. "I hate you."

Adrien turned and left the room before anyone could say anything. He let his legs take him to somewhere. Soon, the steps turned into a run, a sprint. He ran and ran, combing through the mansion. He knew not the destination, yet his heart was thundering inside. He could hear its furious beat in his ears. A huge door stood in front of him. He yanked it open and slammed it close. He locked the door and turned around. He was in Gabriel's office. 

Adrien looked around. Shattered windows, crumbling walls, broken furniture everywhere. Dust and grime covered every surface in the room. A huge hole on the wall where a painting of Emilie used to hang. In a blink of an eye, the scene was gone. The room was normal and cold. 

Adrien licked his dry lips. His legs were shaking. His clothes were wet and sticky from sweat. For once in his life, he needed to focus to walk. He liked a newborn foal learning to walk for the first time. With every step, his breath shuddered. The scent of decay and dust hit his nose. He curled on himself and coughed, dry and painful. He thumped his chest, trying to clear his airway. 

As the attack stopped, Adrien looked up. He was just only a few steps away from the painting. He took a calming breath and closed his eyes. The world was in chaos. People were screaming in fear and pain. He was sweating from the searing heat of flame around him. Crumbling buildings and sirens filled the air. Even the floor underneath him was shaking. It was a nightmare. 

Adrien opened his eyes in gasp. He turned to his side and threw up. His eyes were wide in terror. The bitter taste of acid filled his mouth. The corner of his lips stung. The same corner he was hit. He panted and wiped his mouth. He swallowed his saliva and grimaced from the taste. Adrien raised his head and landed his eyes on the painting. He took a step and another till he stood in front of it. His heart was pounding. Vision of destruction and chaos filled his eyes. Screaming of pain and grief rang in his ears. The room was crumbling and burning at the same time. Yet, he did not take his eyes away from the painting. 

He raised his shaking hand. At the moment he touched the painting, everything became clear. There was no destruction, no screaming, no vision. Just nothing. It was only him and the painting. He swallowed a lump in his throat. The vision was still playing in his head, non stop. He trailed his hand on the painting, ignoring the destruction he left behind. For each stroke, the painting was crumbling down. He stopped as he felt bumps on the painting. Buttons! He pressed the buttons and found a safe. 

Adrien choked on his own saliva. He held the side of the safe and leaned down, coughing. Tears welled up in his eyes. Soon, the coughing turned into sobbing. He slid down to the ground, curling on himself like a baby. He covered his mouth to silence the cry. His body shook with unimaginable pain and relief. He wanted nothing but to spend his time in that position. 

With a huge effort, Adrien pulled himself up. His legs were shaking, unable to support his weight. He needed to lean to the safe. He looked into it. There laid two boxes of jewellery. He reached to them like a dying man reaching out for an oasis in the middle of the desert. He pulled and tucked close to his chest. He stumbled back a few steps and dropped to the ground. He sobbed and sobbed. 

Suddenly, someone was pounding on the door. They were trying to open it. Adrien snapped his red rimmed eyes to the door. The door was crumbling. Decay and destruction crawled through it, slowly overtaking the room. Whatever behind the door, it was the cause of this. He needed to run, to escape before it came. 

Adrien stood up, ignoring the sharp pain on his legs from the sudden movement. He looked around him. He ran to the window. The world was on fire. The sky was black and orange. The ground cracked. Ice was falling down from the sky. People were running and screaming for help. He could not go outside. Adrien took a step away from the window. The pounding became louder and louder. A man was screaming behind it. He knew that voice. It was Gabriel. Impossible. How could a man bring such destruction?

Adrien dropped the boxes on the table and ran to the door. He looked at the massive bookcase. He ran towards it and pushed. With a sudden massive feat of strength, Adrien moved it to the front of the door, making sure Gabriel could not get through.

He took a step back and looked at his work. The pounding would not stop. The decay and destruction still filled the room. He ran to the table and picked the boxes. He hugged them close to his chest, protecting from this chaos and Gabriel. Cracked emerged from the wall and floor. A surge of purple energy came barging in, swirling inside. It brought the scent of rot, like thousands of dead bodies rotting away. Disgusting. It destroyed anything it touched. Only the door and the painting were safe. 

Adrien looked at the painting. The world was ringing in his ears. Two powerful voices sounded child-like, sweet, cruel, gentle, and firm at the same time. "Run!" it said. The painting slowly bled in red. "Run!"

Adrien ran to the painting. He flinched as he heard another loud thump on the door. The bookcase was slowly pushed away. It would not hold any longer. Hurry! Adrien looked at the painting. Everything was red. Only a few spots were black. He touched them. They were buttons! He pushed them. The painting opened to an elevator. He went in and closed it. 

The elevator went down and down into the deep of the abyss. Adrien looked on seemingly bottomless darkness. Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the tunnel. He knew what it meant. Gabriel broke through. His heart was pounding inside him. He wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans. He pulled the boxes closer to him. Then, the elevator stopped. 

Adrien walked out of it. There was dust and grime. The air was stagnant. A huge bridge cutted through the abyss. He knew this place. He took a careful step and another as he walked through the bridge. Broken fixtures of lights, crumbling stones, cracked bridge. It looked like there was a fight in here. Adrien gasped. His eyes were wide in shock and terror. His heart was trying to crawl out through his throat. He covered his mouth with his hand. There, at the end of the bridge was a garden. A huge space of flowers and butterflies. However, that was not what invoked such great emotions to Adrien. It was the lady in the middle of the garden. The same lady in his vision. 

She sat on the ground, leaning on a glass coffin. She was no longer covered in red. She was covered in black like tar. Her body was twisted in an angle no human capable of. Chunks of dark blue hair were missing from her. Her clothes were tattered and ripped. Gruesome. How could someone do such a thing? 

Adrien ran towards the lady. He skidded on the floor and kneeled in front of the lady. He dropped the boxes, creating a dull echo inside the cave. His face was pale as a ghost. His hands were shaking as he raised them to the lady. His movements were so gentle as if he was handling a precious treasure. He placed his hands on the back and knee of the lady. He pulled her to his lap. He moved strayed hair from her face and looked at her face. Hot tears fell from his eyes as he caressed her face. His mouth opened on its own. "Marinette," whispered Adrien like a prayer. 

Adrien leaned to the lady's, Marinette's face and hid in the crook of her neck. He ignored the whistling mechanic of the elevator behind him and took a deep breath, taking the waning scent of vanilla from her hair. He raised his head and gazed at Marinette's cold eyes. He gave her a broken smile and kissed her forehead. He carefully placed Marinnete on the ground and closed her eyes. 

Adrien looked at the boxes beside him and opened them. Two balls of red and green came out from the boxes. Then, they turned into two small creatures. 

"Plagg, Tikki," whispered Adrien like he was afraid to destroy this. 

The black creature, Plagg, flew to Adrien and hugged his cheek. Adrien held him with his two hands as if he was hugging him and cried. "I miss you so much," cried Adrien. 

Tikki, the red creature, flew to Marinette and cried on her cheek. Her tiny figure shook and let out a deep wail. The world shook, once again, as if it was grieving with her. Her wails echoed through the cave. She clung so tight to Marinette almost melting their body together. 

"Plagg," said Adrien fervently. The word came out like a prayer, a beg.

"Yes. Yes," said Plagg. His body shuddered from the suffocating atmosphere of destruction around them. 

He flew towards Tikki and placed a hand on her shoulder. His mouth opened and closed, mouthing words Adrien could not hear. Tikki turned to him and jumped into his arms. She clung to him with all the strength she could muster. Plagg returned the hug, trying to comfort her. 

Adrien looked at the two jewellery. He picked the silver ring and put its on his finger. Power surged through his body, giving the strength he desperately needed. He released a deep breath of relief, knowing soon everything would be okay. Then, he picked up the earrings. He placed one on his collar. Just as he was about to put the second earring, the elevator opened. Adrien turned around. His heart skipped a beat. Gabriel was there. 

Gabriel looked furious. His eyes were cold. With a few words, he was covered in purple. His whole body was exuding power, yet at the same time decay and rot. He tightened his grip on the cane and walked towards Adrien. 

Adrien clenched the last earring and stood up. "Stand back!" screamed Adrien. His arms were open wide, protecting the beings behind him. 

"Come, Adrien," ordered Gabriel. "I will be merciful for your disobedience."

"No," snarled Adrien. 

Tikki and Plagg flew towards Adrien. They stood on each side of Adrien. Power crackled around them, ready to be used under their and Adrien's command. Fury was written on their face. 

"I do this for you. For our family," said Gabriel as he walked towards Adrien. With every step he took, a new crack began to emerge from the wall and floor. "Don't you want to see your mother?"

"For me?" asked Adrien full of disbelief. He sneered. "You. Killed. Me," pointed Adrien, "You locked me away. You used me. You, you." Adrien's voice cracked. He was losing his composure. Tears flew from his eyes. He swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. "You broke me."

"I did not have a choice. You need your mother," argue Gabriel. 

"I need a parent! I need you to be my father!

Gabriel stopped in his tracks. For once in his life, he looked at Adrien. Pale face, sunken cheek, tired eyes, and shaking body. Yet, guilt never came to him. Vile. His gaze sharpened. A hard line on his lips. "Don't be selfish."

Adrien laughed. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. His laugh echoed through the cave, sending shivers down on Gabriel's back. He put down his hand and looked at Gabriel. Eyes cold and unforgiving like the Arctic. He stood straight, strong like a god looking down from Heaven. With one move, he put on the last earring. Power from Tikki and Plagg circled around him in red and green. "The selfish one is you," said Adrien with a sense of finality. "Plagg, Tikki, unify!"

Light surrounded the cave, bathed the cave in white. Gabriel ran towards the centre of it, trying to stop it. But, it was too late. The world was fixing itself, putting things back together. Adrien closed his eyes and breathed. A tear fell from his eyes. 

"Forgive me, Mother."

The light was finally gone. Adrien opened his eyes. The night of Paris was the first thing that greeted him. The lights were twinkling like stars in the night sky. He did not dare to move, fearing everything was only a dream. He waited and waited for something to happen. A crack or a scream. But, it was not those. A sound of someone landing beside him greeted his ears. He dared not to look. His heart was pounding with every step his guest took towards him. A strong yet gentle landed on his shoulder, breaking his stupor. 

"Chaton, is everything alright?"

Adrien turned around and found his lady in red. He looked at her with the eyes of a dying man. Tears fell from his eyes. Choked sobs slipped from his lips. His shoulder was shaking from the tremendous burden of knowledge he carried. 

Marinette immediately kneeled in front of him. She placed both hands on his shoulder and cheek. She bit her lips in worry. Confused was written all over her face. "What happened?" She looked at Adrien's silent and broken eyes. "Do you want a hug?"

Just as she said those words, Adrien jumped into her arms and hugged her with all of his power. He pulled her close to him as if he was trying to meld them together. His body was shaking. Marinette placed her hands on his back and hugged him. Her lips on his ear, whispering the same words, again and again. "I'm here. I'm here."

They stayed in that position till a streak of morning light hugged their bodies, sending warmth over them. Adrien was no longer crying. But, he refused to move. He wished nothing but to stay with her forever. He wished to forget what happened before. However, he could not. He had a duty to answer. 

With a heavy heart, Adrien pushed away from Marinette's embrace. His eyes were sticky and red, but strong and full of relief. Before Marinette could say anything, Adrien opened his mouth. "I know who Hawkmoth is."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and criticism welcome!


End file.
